Albus Potter's First Year at Hogwarts
by lestadt124
Summary: Albus had grown up learning the story of his famous parents and what they did. And of course, along with it, all the fun at Hogwarts. He hopes that Hogwarts will be as fun and as amazing as his father describes it. But thinks take a dark and dangerous turn as the people that he finds most dear tell him a dangerous tale that may mean that his life is in danger.
1. Prologue

Albus Potter's First Year at Hogwarts -

So in my universe, I don't ship Ron and Hermione, so I did change, but all of the characters are the same with a few new ones and **some different ages**.

Harry and Hermione Granger-Potter

James Sirius Potter (year 3 so 13) Albus Severus Potter (year 1 so 11)twin sister Lily Luna Lillian "Lily" Luna Potter(year 1 so 11)twin brother Albus Severus Teddy Lupin, adopted (18)

Ron and Luna Lovegood-Weasley

Rose Weasley (year 1 so 11) Hugo Weasley (9)

Neville and Ginny Weasley-Longbottom

Alice Longbottom (year 2 so 12) Augusta Longbottom (10)

George and Angelina Johnsen-Weasley

Roxanne Weasley (year 5 so 15) Fred Weasley II (year 3 so 13)

Percy and Audrey Weasley

Molly Weasley (year 6, so 16) Lucy Weasley (year 4 so 14)

Bill and Fleur Delacoeur- Weasley

Victoire Weasley (year 7 so 17) Dominique Weasley (year 5 so 15) Louis Weasley (year 3 so 13)

Prologue

"It's been nineteen years, Potter, Weasley and Granger act like it never even happened." he said.

"I know you dislike them, but you-"

"I need to finish what he started. He wanted only Potter and Granger captured and tortured in our hands. To finish what he started. Potter and Granger have the information we need. We can't kill them, but we can make them suffer a fate worse than death. They are most the powerful wizards alive now."

"And how will that happen?"

"We need something they care deeply about."

"The Weasley family?"

"No. Their kids will be at Hogwarts this year. We need to hold them for ransom, then that will surely lure them out."

"And then?"

"We will take over the Ministry. With Granger and Potter in our hands, to get them back they need to hand the ministry over to us. Otherwise all hope is lost for the world."

"Ok. What will need to happen?"

"We need to get them from them. I know they have them."

"What?"

"The Hallows. Then we will be invincible."

"And how will that happen?"

"You will wait for my signal."

"And then?"

"Our plan."

"But will happen to them?"

"Anything you plan on doing to them, the children are yours."

 **sorry about the mix-up, all fixed, pls review with any other problems**


	2. Chapter 1 - Platform 9 and 34

**Hi everyone! So how are y'all! Please enjoy this fan fiction, it's kinda old and I wrote it before the Cursed Child was released so sorry if this doesn't match your standards.**

Chapter 1 - Platform 9 and 3/4

"JAMES SIRUIS POTTER! I AM POSITIVE I TOLD YOU TO PACK LAST NIGHT!" Mum's booming voice could be heard all over 12 Grimauld Place.

"Well Mum, have you met me?"James said back to her.

"It's the same thing every year, couldn't you have predicted it?" Lily said, dragging her trunk down the stairs.

"Yeah, come on Mione." Dad said, kissing her on the forehead as he walked down the steps with his black briefcase and Mum's work bag, "Brightest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw and still can't even predict that her own son didn't pack his trunk the night before."

"I never said I didn't predict it." Mum said back.

"Well, it's 8:30, James you better be able to last a year at school on 1 pair of underwear." Lily joked, munching on a banana. Dad laughed.

"I hate you so much." James muttered.

"Love you too!" said Lily, sarcastically.

Mum hit James over the head with the parchment that she was holding. Albus giggled, holding his toast.

"We need to leave, now. Currently we will get there at 10:59!" Mum said.

"Alrighty Potters, let's move out!" Dad called. Albus grabbed his trunk and walked out of the place, holding his 11 inch pine and phoenix feather wand. He felt proud that he had a phoenix feather wand. It was just like his dad's. He loved his mum and what she did, but he always felt closer to his dad.

"C'mon Harry, let's go faster. We don't want them to miss the train. We don't need a repeat of how you got to Hogwarts for your second year." said Mum.

"Shhh. The whole car doesn't need to know. And by the way, it was Dobby's fault. Hey look, Ron and Luna have already left." said Dad.

"Probably because Ron is driving today. Luna must've had to have them up early to allow time at the police station."

"Wait, Dad, how did you get to school your second year?" asked James.

"Now you've done it Hermione." Dad muttered. He only called Mum Hermione when he was mad at her. Mum nudged him in the shoulder. She turned around to face her three children, sitting in the back of the ministry car they were borrowing. "He and Uncle Ron flew a Ford Angalia to school."

"Flew?" said all three Potter kids.

"Yes. FLEW!" said Mum.

"Well it was the bloody elf's fault. He kept trying to keep me from going to Hogwarts. Took my mail, blocked me from the platform, dropped a cake on my uncle's boss's wife, enchanted a Bludger to chase after me, just to name a few. He told me he was trying to save my life. I was literally almost killed every single time."

"How can you get killed from dropping a cake?" asked Albus. Albus knew his parents kept somethings about their Hogwarts years to themselves. They learned a lot of what happened in Dad and Mum's early years mainly from Uncle George (Anyone in the Weasley-Longbottoms they called Aunt, Uncle, Grandma and Grandpa. But they were never sure that Mum's parents liked that),

"I was living with the Dursleys."

"Oh." grunted the Potter kids. They cut it off there. James, Albus and Lily hated visiting their Dad's cousin. He and his wife and kids were absolute idiots.

As Albus guessed, there were of course, reporters at Platform 9 and 3/4, just waiting to get a glimpse of the famous Granger-Potter family.

"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" said Hermione.

"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother.

"There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth—"

But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.

"Every day, if you want us to," said Hermione.

"Not every day," said Albus quickly. "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Hermione.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Side by side, they pushed the second and third trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam which was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.

"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.

"We'll find them," said Hermione reassuringly.

But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello.

"I think that's them, Lil and Al," said Harry suddenly.

A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Hermione, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up beside them.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Luna didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No, I didn't," said Luna, "I had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."

Back on the platform, they found Augusta and Hugo, Rose's younger brother and cousin Ginny and Neville's kid, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."

"Ron!"

Augusta and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn. Lily was smiling. She knew she would be in Gryffindor, knowing her personality. Her face showed no worry at all.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione, Luna and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione and Luna, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Hey!"

James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing—"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny and Hermione. "You are so like Ron—"

"—and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away! He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married," said Lily sarcastically. "We'd would really be part of the family then!"

"We already come round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry.

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing a room with Al—"

"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

He checked the battered old watch which had once been Fabian Prewett's. "It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Hermione told James as she hugged him. "Mum! I can't give a professor love!"

"But you know Neville!—"

James rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love."

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus. Albus dodged it, barely.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"

But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Hermione kissed Albus and Lily good-by. "See you at Christmas."

"By, Al, By Lil!" said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up, Albus."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.

Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Out of his three children, the twins had inherited his mother Lily's eyes, which made Harry happy, considering his daughter was named Lily.

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Hermione could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose and Lily, who were now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say—"

"—then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry.

He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned towards Harry.

"Why are they staring?" demanded Albus as Lily, he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

"Oh shut it." Hermione said to him.

"He likes to brag." said Luna, Rose's mum.

Albus, Rose, Lily, Hugo, and Augusta laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.

"He'll be all right," murmured Hermione.

As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.

"I know he will."

The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.

 **So how do you think this one will go? I hope you enjoy this one! R &R! By the way, the part that was the Deathly Hallows epilogue belongs to J. .**


	3. Chapter 2 - Train Ride and Sorting

Chapter 2 - Train ride and the Sorting

"C'mon, let's find a compartment." said Lily, dragging her trunk, followed by Albus, then Rose.

"Here's one." said Rose. The trio went in. A few minutes later, it opened again.

"Mind if we sit here?" said a boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Accompanied by a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes and another boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Sure." said Rose.

"What are you guys' names? I'm Joshua Powers." said the dirty blonde haired boy, "And this is Matthew Hollister and Joann Locks."

"I'm Lily, this and this is my twin brother, Albus." said Lily. Albus and Lily didn't look alike. Albus looked just like Harry, with brilliantly green eyes, messy black hair, tall, and a smile that made the girls go wild and was pretty cute. Lily had the brilliantly green Potter eyes as well, but she had Hermione's brown hair color, but with less frizz, but beautiful long waves and facial features that flashed Hermione, the long eyelashes, freckles and a gorgeous smile.

"And I'm Rose Weasley. And before you ask, Ron and Luna Lovegood-Weasley are my parents. " said Rose. The three across from them's eyes widen.

"So your dad really did all that stuff? You know, battle Voldemort and such with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger? And he was a member of the Golden Trio?" said Joann.

"Yes." Rose said. She looked at Lily and Albus, who had suddenly grown quiet. Rose knew that they didn't want her saying anything. After about 10 minutes of listening to Joshua, Matthew and Joann ask Rose their dying questions about the Golden Trio, the door slid open and it was two 6th year Slytherins and Scorpius Malfoy.

"Well look who it is. It's the bloody Potters, and to top it all off, red hair, freckles, a Weasley." said the taller 6th year. Rose, Albus and Lily stood up. "Shut up and get out." said Lily, she was the closest. The Slytherin pulled out his wand but Lily was quicker, "Expelliarmus!" Lily shouted. The wand flew into incoming James Potter's hand. "Nice, sis." he said. She scowled at him. James was a cross between Harry and Hermione. He had his mothers stunning hazel eyes and the same hair color as Hermione and Lily but he wore it messy like Harry and Albus. He was also tall, and had that same smile and of course, because he was a Potter, he had to be cute. Malfoy pointed his wand at Lily who then pointed it back, along with James and Albus. "Come on Malfoy, we know how this will end. Remember the last time the Potters faced the Malfoys? And who won that battle?" said James.

"Don't want to mess up those famous faces do you. That would make your family look worse than they already do," said Rose.

"Expelliarmus!" Both Albus and Lily yelled.

Malfoy's wand and the other Slytherin's wand flew into Rose's hands. "You Potters, always causing trouble, eh? Well, I'll get you Potters, if it's the last thing I do."

"You idiot! My dad saved your's twice! You owe us, you shouldn't be shouting death threats every 5 minutes!" Lily yelled.

"What's going on here?" said Neville or Professor Longbottom, now

"They disarmed us!" Malfoy yelled.

"Uncle Neville, he insulted our family!" Lily yelled.

"First off, while at school, it is Professor Longbottom and secondly James, Albus, Lily, Rose and Malfoy will be serving detention tomorrow night for this behavior." Neville walked out of the compartment. Malfoy and the other Slytherins snickered and walked away. James messed up Albus's hair and left, flaming mad.

"I think we just set a record for getting a detention before we even got to school. Even beating Grandpa James and Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Fred and George, probably Dad and Uncle Ron," said Lily as she, Rose and Albus in sync, plopped down on the seat. Matthew, Joann and Joshua's mouths dropped, again.

"How in the bloody hell did you know how to do that?" asked Joann as her voice went high.

"Well, I would suppose now that you know who my parents are, and considering that they are the Deputy Head of Magical Law Enforcement and Head Auror, of course I can disarm and stun. It is a nesscary skill." said Lily.

"So your parents are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger? Why didn't you say so?" said Joann.

"For this exact reason. Questions." said Lily, who just opened up a book.

The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful. The trolley came by, everyone got a Chocolate Frog. Joann got Hermione Granger, which she said was her favorite Golden Trio member, who of course had been going on and on about how amazing she was, Matthew got Harry Potter, which he gave to Joann because he already had two of him and Matthew got Albus Dumbledore. Lily got Godric Gryffindor, Albus got Salazar Slytherin and Rose got her dad, Ron Weasley.

"No, go ahead, take it. I've got the real one at home, I don't need the card," said Rose to Joann.

"Wow. Thanks. Now I've got the whole Golden Trio," said Joann.

The train stopped. Albus looked out the window and saw the Hogsmeade train station.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" shouted the oh so familiar voice, Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid!" the three said.

" 'ello Rose, Albus and Lily? 'ow are yehr parents?"

"Good. They say hello."

"Don't forget, tea on Friday. Bring your friends you make as well."

"Ok! We remembered."

"Al, you only remembered when Dad reminded you." said Lily.

"Tell James he's invited as well!" said Hagrid.

"We will!"

They boarded the boats to Hogwarts. As they came around the corner, the first years could see the gigantic castle approaching them. Some of the first years' mouths dropped. They walked through the huge gates, where they were met by Professor Longbottom.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor Longbottom. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. For example, Hufflepuff produced Cedric Diggory, the boy who was killed by Peter Pettgriew in the Tri-Wizarding Tournament while trying to save Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, who was one of the aurors who was killed in the battle. Ravenclaw produced Luna Lovegood, who is one of the great witches I know and one of the cleverest witches I know. Your welcome, Rose. I see your smile," He patted her on the back as Rose beamed as Neville said, "Slytherin produced Severus Snape, who was the most bravest of the Slytherin, there are books about his true story in the library, and in Gryffindor, well you can guess who I going to say. The infamous Golden trio, Harry Potter, the chosen one, the boy who lived, twice, Hermione Granger-Potter, the brightest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw, and Ron Weasley, an amazing Quidditch keeper who earned himself the name Weasley is our King during my years here and who is one of the funniest men I know. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

"Professor?" said a voice in the back, "Why didn't you mention the Sensational Six or the Silver Trio, the trio you were in for Gryffindor?"

"Because not all of them were Gryffindor." he said, turning around and walking away.

"What? Not all of them were Gryffindor? That's not right!" said a voice in the back.

"Wait he was in the battle?" said a random voice.

"Of course he was!" someone else shouted.

"He killed the snake!"

"Oh."

"What battle?"

"Long story, hun, not a good time."

Now the attention was back on Albus and Lily, who standing in the front of the crowd. Of course there were many rumors on the train that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's kids were on the train. They had had learned to ignore the whispering, but that didn't mean they didn't listen to it.

"Are you positive it's them?"

"Of course."

"That's Harry Potter's kids."

"I wonder if he has a scar."

"Maybe she has her brains."

"SHUT IT!" yelled Rose. "Yes, it's them, now get over it."

"Thanks Rose." said Albus. The room went silent. Professor Longbottom opened the doors and said, "We are ready for you."

The first years walked in the doors, astounded by the things they saw in the Great Hall. Rose waved to all of her cousins at the Gryffindor table and Albus was looking for James. He spotted him in the middle of his friends Fred Weasley, Theodore Mason, Parker Juergens and Louis Weasley.

"Now when I call your name, you will step up to the stool and place the sorting hat on your head and you will go to your house table."

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _Where the legends of the Marauders and Weasley Twins,_

 _The qudditch teams_

 _and the infamous Golden Trio,_

 _make birth in Gryffindor,_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"Bones, Amanda!"

HUFFLEPUFF!

"Dryson, Kendrick"

SLYTHERIN!

"Hollister, Matthew"

RAVENCLAW!

"Locks, Joann

RAVENCLAW!

"Powers, Joshua"

HUFFLEPUFF!

"Rockman, Michael"

GRYFFINDOR!

"Morgan, Leslie"

GRYFFINDOR!

"Jacobs, Westley"

SLYTHERIN!

"Redfort, Meghan"

GRYFFINDOR!

"Tenster, Hannah"

RAVENCLAW!

"Barton, George."

GRYFFINDOR!

The sorting hat went on and on, blabbing on names.

"Potter, Albus Severus!" People's heads turned as they watched Albus walk up to the hat. "Oh, another Potter. You've got determination just like a Slytherin, but you've got courage like a Gryffindor and a thirst to prove yourself for your parents. I think it better be GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted. Albus took off the hat and walked to the table, congratulated by his brother and friends.

"Potter, Lillian Luna!" The room went silent again, the whispers started as Lily confidently walked up. The Hat was placed and out loud it said, " Lots of confidence, courage and bravery like your father but very brainy and smart just like your mother. You seem to also be very headstrong, which is a trait of Gryffindor, so I think it will be GRYFFINDOR!" She smiled and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy, Scorpious!" The hat had barely touched his head before it shouted SLYTHERIN!

"Weasley, Rose!" Rose walked up and put the hat on, "HOW MANY WEASLEYS ARE THERE! JUST GO TO GRYFFINDOR."

"Now that the Sorting ceremony is over, we are going to cover a few things. First off, the Dark forest is forbidden to any student. Secondly, no Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products aloud and thirdly, any attempt to do anything that the Golden Trio did in here time here is forbidden. There isn't any dark wizard after you all so you should be fine. Now let's enjoy the feast!" said Headmistress McGonagall.

Everyone dug into their feast of the marvelous food that had just appeared in front of them. There was so much food to go around.

"So Albus and Lily, is it really true that your mum and dad dueled Lord Voldemort, in the Battle of Hogwarts?" And there started the questions.

"I'm wondering about the scar."

"Did your mum actually break Draco Malfoy's nose by punching him in the face?"

"What happened during the third task of the tri-wizard tournament?"

"If I say yes, will everyone shut up?" said Lily. She was always like that. She knows that both Albus and herself both hate answering questions. The people stopped talking and went on eating. Once the feast was over, the Gryffindor prefects, Dominique Weasley and Logan Miller led the first years to the Gryffindor common room.

"Now nobody forget the password! The password is Honeydukes." said Dominique.

The Fat Lady opened up the portrait hole and in walked this year's new Gryffindors. They were led into the common room where Logan explained where the rooms were. "Girls on the right, boys on the left. Your stuff is already there. Good night!"

"Bye Albus, see you tomorrow!" said Rose and Lily as they hurried up the right staircase.

Albus slowly trudged up the left. He didn't like being without his sister. Albus was the last in the room. The other 4 boys were Michael Rockman, Joe Drease, Andrew Hesby and Walker Johnsen. They all were very tired except for Albus who was worrying about classes and what the professors will be like.


	4. Chapter 3 - The First Lesson

**Yay, new chapter! Fun! R &R!**

Chapter 3 - The First Lesson

The next day, Albus awoke to only see Andy and Michael in the room. He quickly put on his robes and asked them if they wanted to go down for breakfast. They agreed and hurried down the steps and out the portrait hole and went down to the Great Hall where they sat down with Rose, Lily and another girl. "So how was you guys's sleep?" asked Lily. Rose had her nose in a book. There was another girl sitting next to Rose, _must be one of her and Lily's dorm mates._ thought Albus.

"I guess it was fine. we all fell asleep very quickly." said Andy.

"Oh I forgot, guys this is Leslie. Leslie, this is Michael, Andy, and my brother Albus."

"Hi. I'm muggle-born, so I'm not so familiar with everything." said Leslie. She had an auburn colored hair but not like Rose's hair, more brown, with grey eyes.

"Don't worry. My mum's muggle-born and she became the brightest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw. And my dad was raised by muggles. They were awful. We still visit them. Sadly. They're rude." said Lily,

"Really?" asked Leslie,

"Yup." said Albus,

"I'm muggle-born as well. We can learn together." said Andy,

"Well, Rose what's our first class?" asked Albus,

"Charms with McClaggen then Herbology with Uncle Neville and then History of Magic with Binns. Then Lunch, Astronomy with Goodman and Double Potions with Slughorn. Then at 8, Lily, Albus and I have detention with Uncle Neville." said Rose without even looking up from her book. Typical Rose.

"Thanks." said Andy.

"How do you already have a detention?" asked Leslie. Andy and Michael turned, looking for an answer.

"Er- It's a long story." said Rose, Lily and Albus at the same time.

Albus, Lily, Rose, Leslie, Michael and Andy headed off to Charms when they ran in to Malfoy, Kendrick Dryson and Westley Jacobs. All Slytherins.

"Ready for detention?" asked Malfoy.  
"You know you have it too right?" said Albus.

"Whatever. As long as you two have it." he said, pointing at Lily and Albus.

"Shut up and move out of our way." said Lily.

"Oooooh, little Lily Potter is mad." taunted Malfoy.

"Oh yeah, well that is not the side that you want to see." she said as she grabbed Malfoy by the collar and pushed him into the wall, then kept walking.

"That was bloody brilliant." said Rose.

"Thank you." she said.

"What was that about?" Leslie whispered to Michael

"Family rivalry. Malfoys hate Potters and Weasleys and the feeling is mutual." said Rose.

"That makes more sense." said Andy.

"Why are the Weasleys and the Potters such good friends?" asked Leslie, as her, Michael and Andy walked a bit behind the other 3.

"Rose's dad and Lily and Albus' parents are best friends and as Lily mentioned earlier, her parents were both raised by muggles so they turned to the Weasleys for help and they are basically surrogate family now." said Michael,

"How do you know this?" asked Andy,

"There was a huge war a few years ago and Rose, Lily and Albus' families were in the middle of it. It was huge. Their parents are internationally famous."

"Oh." said Leslie.

The entire way to charms, everyone was looking at Lily and some going as far as cheering. Lily just kept walking. Then they ran into James and his buddies.

"Heard you threatened and pushed Malfoy out of the way. Nice sis." said James

"News certainly travels fast." she replied. "By the way, we have detention with Neville at 8 tonight because of yesterday's incident."

"Damn it I was hoping he'd forget."

"Us included." said Albus.

"Well, I'm off to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Don't forget about tea on Friday!" he called as he walked off with his friends.

"Who was that?" Andy whispered to Rose.

"James Potter, third year and their brother. Don't mess with him, he's a really good prankster." said Rose. Albus had overheard and replied with "You got that right. Learned from experience."

They walked into Charms and took their seats. Professor McClaggen was saying something and Lily already had her feet on the desk, totally not paying attention. "Potter!" That startled Albus. "Get your feet off the desk. And for that, because you obviously weren't paying attention, you will be the first to try the levitation spell."

"Ok." Lily pulled her wand out of her bag.

"You know how to do this, right?" Albus asked.

"I'm praying to the lord." she replied as she got out her 10 3/4 inch holly and dragon heartstringed wand.

"Because you are such a know-it-all, Ms. Potter, I would expect you know the incantation?"

"Well I see my mum do it all the time at home-"

"That reminds me. I was told by the previous professor, Professor Flitwick, that your mother, Hermione Granger-Potter, has been the only witch to have gotten it on the first try."

"Thanks for the pressure." she muttered.

"5 points from Gryffindor for Ms. Potter's talking back to a professor."

Lily groaned. "Can I go, then? Let's just get this over with."

"Yes, go, but you probably won't be able to get it on the firs-"

"Wingaruim Leviosoa!" She said pointing at the feather in front of her. The feather flew up and Lily put it right on McClaggens' nose and ticked it. McClaggen took his wand and said something and the feather went up in flames. Albus started clapping, then the others started as well. Lily stood up and took a bow then sat down, smiling. McClaggen looked right into the Potter twin's eyes and says, "The homework is 6 inches about the uses of charms and the types of charms. Class dismissed, except for the Potters, I want a word." Everyone started to leave.

"We will see you guys in Herbology. We will tell Uncle Neville you two will be late." said Rose as she, Leslie, Andy and Michael grabbed their books and left. Malfoy was laughing at them as he walked out the door.

"So, you're the famous kids of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

The twins nodded.

"WELL NOT IN MY CLASS!" He boomed.

"Is everything okay in here?" The door opened and there was Headmistress McGonagall.

"I was just giving the Potters here a lesson on manners."

"And I need to borrow them right now. So come with me, Albus and Lily."

 **So, eh? I love the Lily in this chapter. She has Harry's sass and 'Mione's smarts and her own back-talk. She's funny. Alrighty, see ya next time! R &R!**


	5. Chapter 4 - The Headmistress's Office

**Thank you to all that are commenting! I'm sorry if it is hard to read the prologue and the 2nd chapter, I'm trying to sort out that problem right now! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please do check out my other fanfiction Avengers/Harry Potter crossover. It is called The Avenging Wizards if you would please check it out! Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4 - The Headmistress's Office

McClaggen scowelled as Lily and Albus walked out with Professor McGonagall. They reached the Headmistress's office and they walked in. Albus looked around the room at all the books in the room. Then he noticed the portraits of all the headmasters of Hogwarts. And on the end, he noticed Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

"Now I will be right back, but help yourselves to the Beans of every flavor." said McGonagall. She left the room.

"What'd think we did that requires us to go in here?" asked Lily.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you slammed Scorpius Malfoy into a wall?" said Albus.

"You did what?"

"Who said that?" asked Albus, looking around the room.

"Why I did!" said the voice.

"And yeah, who are you?" said Lily, her eyes traveling around the room faster that flying on a broomstick.

"Albus Dumbledore."  
The pair turned around to see the portraits they were standing behind earlier. And there was Albus Dumbledore, right there.

"You slammed Scorpius Malfoy into the wall?"

"Well, he was in my way."

"Well, Lillian Luna and Albus Severus, it isn't about that."

"Oh, good."  
"You know, you two both have your father and grandmother Lily's eyes."

"Potters, look right at me." Snape snapped.

The twins looked at him. Snape took a long and hard stare directly at Lily's eyes. Then Snape turned his head away. _I wonder what that was about_. thought Albus. But then McGonagall walked in.

"So. How was your first class?"

Lily looked at Albus, then back at McGonagall.

"Not as we had planned." Albus said, nervously.

"Well, I had expected it not to have, considering you two weren't in herbology and Professor McClaggen was screaming at you two. What happened?"

"Well, I kinda wasn't paying attention and McClaggen wanted me to do the spell, and I did correctly. But I tickled him with the feather. He lit it on fire." said Lily.

"Um, Headmistress? Is there any reason to believe why McClaggen might not like me or Lily?" asked Albus,

"Well, Cormac McClaggen had a huge crush on your mother and she knew and your dad did as well and he believes that your dad stole her away. I should not have just told you that." said McGonagall,

"Lily Potter upset a teacher? That's one I haven't heard before. Wait, she's not Lily Potter! It's been years since she went here." said Phineas.

"No, you're thinking of Lily Evans-Potter, their grandmother." said Dumbledore.

"Oh. So you must be the new Lily, eh?" asked Phineas.

"Nope, we just have the same name." said Lily, with sass.

"We were hoping James was the only of you three to get your grandfather and father's knack for trouble. From the amount of times he's been in here, he's lucky he wasn't expelled." said Dumbledore.

"I think it got to all of us." said James, from behind, "You wanted to see me headmistress?"

"Please tell me you didn't do something stupid either." said Albus.

"Actually, no. I know, suprising. Why am I here? And why are you here?" asked James.

"Yeah why are we here?" asked Lily.

"Because we need to talk to you." said more voices. The voices were familiar and then the trio turned around to see Harry and Hermione standing there.

"It's only been one day, you couldn't have missed us that much, could you? From the amount of times that we destroyed the house—" said Lily.

"Please. We were anxious to get you three out of the house." said Hermione.

"Wait, destroying the house?" asked Dumbledore.  
"Well, from the combination of James being James, Albus' temper and all of my accidental magic combined, I'd say that we are lucky that Mum happens to be the brightest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw and knows a couple of house rebuilding tricks." said Lily.

"I swear to god, I'm positive that our house is on fire more than it isn't." said Harry.

"Wow, what have you two done to your kids, Harrison James and Hermione Jean?" asked Snape.

"We gave birth to them." said Hermione.

"They happened to be related to the Marauders, the Golden Trio and are very distantly related to the Weasley twins. I think that it explains it in a nutshell, Professor." said Harry.

"Mum, why are you here?" said Albus.

"We need to talk about something. A family matter." said Harry.

"And that might be?" James asked.

"Let's take a walk." said Harry.

The five Potters apparated onto the grounds near Hagrid's hut where he was teaching the class James was missing. His friends had spotted him and waved. He waved back before Mum whacked him on the head. Then the heads started turning, the voices started whispering and the people started laughing. "See James, now look what you did." said Mum.

"But you'd have to admit it was really funny to hit him on the head, Mum." said Lily.

"Eyes over here!" shouted Hagrid.

"Sorry Hagrid!" shouted Harry.

"No problem, 'Arry!"

"It won't happen again!" shouted Hermione.

"So what's this about? I'm positive that Rose is going to give me and Lil a lecture for missing class." said Albus.

"Sounds legit. I can talk her out of it." said Lily.

"So, we have a slight problem. Someone, inside of Hogwarts, is trying to somehow get to you. Possibility of kidnapping and assassination. Whether it be through love, hatred, anger, etc. We don't have eyes on who it is, but we have Ministry aurors stationed at every entrance." said Harry.

"Well, that's satisfying. Having someone come and tell you 'hey, someone at the safest school in the world is trying to kidnap you.' No pressure, but you might die!" said Lily.

"Not to mention, we don't know who it is." said James.

"It isn't like that." said Hermione, "this is what it is like being related to your father. You will always be in constant danger."

"Well, thanks. Now there's nothing we can do. Let's just say we're not related to him." said James, patting his dad on the shoulder.

"Any threatening and mean thoughts from you, Al? Your brother and sister have had their fair share of insults." asked Harry to Albus.

"It's just the whole thing is so overwhelming. Do you know if it is student of teacher? Just so we know who to look out for." replied Albus.

"Nope." said Harry, "Nothing."

"Well that just makes it worse." commented James.

"We thought you should know." said Hermione.

"You mean you thought we should know of our impending doom?" asked Lily.

"If you ever need us, just go see Headmistress McGonagall. She will contact us." said Harry.

"Your father and I need to get going, but good luck with the rest of classes. Here is a pass that says you are aloud to be out of class. Please do spend a couple of minutes getting yourselves together. We know where you will be." said Hermione as Harry held up the Marauder's Map.

"Bye kids, and please see McGonagall with any questions." said Harry. And just like that they were gone.

The three sat on the steps in utter silence. _We are going to die!_ thought Albus. James' friends Fred, Louis, Theodore and Roger walked up to James. Class must've just ended.

"Hey James, what'd ya do this time?" asked Roger. James said nothing, "James, you alright? We see you've missed class." asked Theodore.

"Not now guys. See you in a few minutes." James said, waving them off. They looked at each other and Louis said, "Ok then, see you later." They walked away, whispering pretty loudly about what it might've been. James was sitting on the steps with his head resting on his hands. Albus had never seen him in this state before. Lily was looking off at the Black Lake in the distance. She was leaning up against the castle wall in silence. Her face was still wet. Albus went and joined his siblings at the 2nd step. Lily rested her head on his shoulder. "Such a beautiful place." she said quietly.

"That was not how I had planned my first day at Hogwarts. We've only seen one teacher, and he already hates us." said Albus.

Everyone who passed by them stopped, stared and whispered. They were used to it. Word had probably spread around school that they had received some horrifying news.

James hasn't moved at all. About 10 minutes later, Rose, Leslie, Andy and Michael could be seen looking at them from the distance. Standing with them was the headmistress.

"Headmistress, why can't we go and see them?" asked Rose.

"They are currently in a state of shock. I don't think they want to be disturbed." said McGonagall.

"'But they have been there for nearly 30 minutes. What is going on?" asked Leslie.

"I don't think that they'd want you to know. It is family business and you will be forbidden to ask about it. Now, run off to your next class. Tell Professor Goodman that they might not show up for class, but have been excused by me. If they aren't back by then, tell Professor Slughorn the same thing."

"But will they be okay?" said Andy.

"Yes, with the news they heard, they won't be themselves for a while." McGonagall said, as she turned around and walked away.

"I wonder what happened." said Michael, "Any ideas, Rose?"

"No." she said, coldly, returning to the book she was reading. The book was called _The Greatest Wizards and Witches of History: From the Beginning of Time, through 2008_.

"Why would you need to know about that? My guess is that your parents are already in it." said Andy.

"Oh they are. Dad had about three chapters about him and Mom had 2. But for your information, I was looking at someone else. Albus Dumbledore. I'm fascinated by his work. It is very interesting." she said. They stayed there for a few more minutes and then Rose broke the silence "C'mon, let's go to class." And she got up and left.

"Coming, Leslie?" asked Andy.

"Yeah, but I'm worried about them." said Leslie,

"I don't know much about their family, but what I do know, is that they will always be in danger." said Andy,

"The Potters are a very famous family. People are always trying to kill them. Mainly dark wizards, though." said Michael,

"So then what do you think is up?" said Leslie,

"I don't know, but I feel awful. Maybe they got more death threats." Michael said,

"Yeah, we should go then. Don't want to be late to Astronomy, do we?" Andy said.

The trio left.

—

"Excuse me? Professor?" asked Rose.

"Yes, oh, hello!" said Professor Slughorn, " What can I help you with?"

"I'm Rose Weasley. I have a message from the Headmistress. She said for me to tell you that Lily and Albus Potter won't be here in the beginning of class. She isn't sure the they will arrive, but they may make an appearance at the end of class." said Rose.

"Do you know why?" asked Slughorn

"Well, they are currently sitting on the steps facing the forbidden forest. Headmistress McGonagall says they are in a current state of shock. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were here earlier. It is something serious, otherwise they wouldn't have come in person."

"Oh ok, well take a seat then Ms. Weasley, thank you."

—

"And what is that potion? Ah, Miss Weasley, again."

"Polyjuice Potion." said Rose.

The doors swing open, and in walked Albus and Lily.

 **WOAH What is going on! Good chapter, eh? Please read and review! -Lizzy**


	6. Chapter 5 - Potions with Slughorn

**sorry, more tech problems, should be better now**

Chapter 5 - Potions with Slughorn

"Oh, hello Albus, Lily. How are you two? I see that two are late. But I've learned you have an excuse. No matter. Take a seat. We were just about to start making a simple potion."

Albus and Lily without speaking went and sat down at the empty table in the back.

"Wait!" said Slughorn. The twins turned. "Albus you look just like your dad, even the eyes, and Lily, you look just like your mother except you have your father and grandmother Lily's eyes. They were exceptional students taking number 1 and number 2 in Advanced Potions in year 6 and would've their 7th but, they weren't really here. But they don't need an excuse for not completing their N.E.W.T.S., especially for what they did. I hope you have inherited those roots, because James has as well. Good luck." They put on a fake smile, turned around and took their seats.

"Alright, open your potions book to page 5, the recipe is in there." said Slughorn.

They immedietly opened up their textbooks to the page, and got working.

"Wait, why didn't Mr. and Mrs. Potter complete their 7th year?" asked Andy, whispering to Michael, Rose and Leslie,

"My dad and them were on the run from the Ministry that year. If you ever engage in a conversation with them, don't bring it up. They are not happy memories. Also never mention camping."

"Huh." said Andy,

"But there must be more to the story, right?" asked Leslie,

"Yes, but you learn about that in your OWL year of History of Magic, they wait because it is quite graphic. It brings back bad memories for my parents if I ask them."

"Rose, do you think we should ask them?" Michael whispered to Rose from across the table. Rose, Leslie, Michael and Andy looked at Albus and Lily across the room, sitting by themselves.

"I don't know, but they don't usually act like that. Something has to be up." said Rose.

"We'll go ask them." Leslie said, motioning for Andy to come with her, "If they do talk, we probably don't know what they're talking about, and because of that, they may take pity on us for asking, and we won't get turned down as easily."

"Hey, are you guys ok? You two didn't show up for Herbology, Lunch and Astronomy, and Andy and I were worried something was wrong." said Leslie.

"No, we're fine." said Albus, putting the caterpillar in, "We were given bad news, that's all."

"Oh well, I hope that everything is okay." said Andy.

"Oh it is, it is just family business." said Lily, dropping sprinkles of daisy petals in the oozing green cauldron.

"Okay, then. Hope everything goes well!" says Leslie.  
"Don't worry, we're praying to the Lord with our lives." said Lily.

Andy and Leslie walked away. They sat down, and continued to make their potion.

"Well, did you find out anything?" asked Rose.

"No, they only said there was bad news. Family business." said Andy.

"Anything else?" said Michael.

"No well, the last thing Lily said was ' Don't worry, we're praying to the Lord with our lives.'" said Leslie.

"What do you thing that could mean?" said Andy.

"Nothing good." said Rose.

The class dragged on. The 4 Gryffindors took turns watching, them or listening for to their conversations, but they didn't really talk about anything but potions. Then, Rose looked over, and saw Malfoy, Dryson and Jacobs over by the Potter twins table.

"Well Potters. Heard you two and your idiotic brother received some bad news. Gonna go cry to mummy and daddy?" said Malfoy.

Lily and Albus didn't look up, ignoring every word Malfoy said, even the names and the taunting, and they had kept their eyes on their potions. "What, are you just going to stand there and act like I don't exist?"

Lily finally spoke, "Well that was the plan. Go away Malfoy." She turned away, and put the cinnamon and kept working.

"Oh yeah, Potter, and what are you going to about it?"

"I don't have to do anything, but you, well, your potion er—I shan't need to give you an explanation on what is going on with that."

Malfoy looked over at his potion, and noticed his bright orange liquid boiling over the top of his cauldron. "Ahhhhhh, bloody hell, it's on fire! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed. Everyone looked over at the cauldron, then at Malfoy and the Potters. "Woah, what happened here?" asked Slughorn.

"It was Potter, it was Potter!" yelled Malfoy. The entire class had their eyes on Malfoy, Slughorn, Albus and Lily.

"Which one?" asked Slughorn.

"Her."

"Me? That's funny. I was just standing here, making the potion I started earlier." said Lily, very confidently. Slughorn peered into the cauldron that Lily was using.

"Oh my stars. She's perfect! Only wizards and witches with perfect attention to the pot could ever do that. You must have your father's potion skills and your mother's brains." said Slughorn.

"Thank you sir. All I did was follow the directions." Lily said. She turned from Slughorn and smirked at Malfoy.

"30 points for Gryffindor!" shouted Slughorn, "For homework, I want you to write a 8 inch essay about the use of potions and the 9 different kinds of potions. Potters, Weasley, I want to talk to you."

"See you guys at dinner." said Leslie.

"Yeah, see you then." said Albus.

Lily, Albus and Rose walked up to Slughorn's desk.

"You wanted to see us?" Rose said.

"Yes. Now, I have question. I hold the occasional dinner party for students that I like and with a knack for the subject. I also hold it for people with famous parents, and part of famous families because it helps if everyone has something relatable. Your parents, Harry and Hermione were in the club, and so was Lily Evans. Ms. Weasley, a lot of your fellow cousins go to the meetings. Will you come to the meetings?"

"Yes, I will be there." said Rose.

"Sure, we'd love to." said Albus.

"Thank you, wait for my owl. Now, go back on to your common room. I want a word with the Potters." said Slughorn.

"Okay, see you guys at dinner." said Rose as she skipped off out of the dungeon.

"Did we do something wrong, Professor?" asked Albus.

"Yes, actually, I was wondering about the aurors placed outside of the castle. I was thinking, you know, your father is the head auror, so you might know something."

"Sorry, no. Maybe the Headmistress might talk about it tonight at dinner." said Lily.

"Alrighty then. Thank you though."

"Bye Professor!" The two said, walking out the door.

"Good-bye, Potters!" said Slughorn. _I wonder what they aren't telling me. Something is up, and I am going to owl Harry and see what is up._ He thought.

 **What do you guys think? Good chapter? I'm enjoying writing Lily, she's a very fun character.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Detention With Longbottom

**I THINK THAT I FIXED THE PROBLEM THAT I HAD WITH THE PROLOGUE AND CHAPTER 2! It should be up in about 30 minutes. I'm sorry for the confusion, but had to fix that. Enjoy this chapter! -Lizzy**

Chapter 6 - Detention with Longbottom

"What was that about?" Leslie asked the three when they got back.

"Well, you see, Slughorn has this club, well, it's confusing." said Rose, "Oh, by the way, what did Slughorn ask you guys."

"Oh, it was nothing. Just a quick update on Dad and Mum." said Lily.

"Oh okay." said Rose as she looked at Leslie, Andy and Michael for back up. Michael wasn't paying attention, Andy had his mouthful of lettuce and Leslie was staring off into space.

"So, what did we miss in Herbology and Astronomy?" asked Albus, his mouthful of chicken.

"In Herbology, we took notes on the Devil's Snare, and we have a 4 inch essay due by Thursday on the link of the Devil's Snare and the Sorceror's Stone and in Astronomy we started making star charts. We had to finish our star charts for homework," said Leslie, quickly.

"So that means I can just say I missed class, so I get an exception," said Lily.

"No you can't," said Rose, not even looking up from her book, _The Greatest Wizards and Witches of History: From the Beginning of Time, through 2008._

"Why are you reading that book, Rose, you already know that your dad is in it?" asked Albus.

"I'm not reading to see my dad's bloody picture in a book, Albus Severus Potter!" said Rose angrily. She slammed her book shut and walked out.

"What did I do?" said Albus.

"Well, she's a little annoyed at you and Lily currently," said Michael.

"Wait, your middle name is Severus?" said Andy.

"Yes, read your History of Magic textbook. It has their full names in it," said Leslie.

"Back to the point, why is she mad at Albus and I?" asked Lily.

"Obviously, you never told us why your parents were here and why you were sitting on the steps and missed two classes plus the lecture in potions." said Andy.

"That again, is family business. Don't think we don't know you want to know. We want to tell you, but we can't." said Albus.

"Never mind then. Everyone has their secrets." said Leslie.

"Leslie, could you tell Rose for me because she won't listen to us currently that she has detention with Longbottom tonight?" asked Albus.

"Yeah, no problem." said Leslie.

—

"Alrighty. In detention with me, and I normally don't give detention, especially on the train ride. I want to know everything that happened first, before punishments are delt out." said Professor Longbottom.

James, Lily, Albus, Rose and Scorpius were sitting at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall. It was empty.

"Well," started Lily, "Malfoy and 2 other Slytherins came up to our compartment and insulted our family," said Lily, "The Slytherin tried to disarm me but I was quicker. James was walking by, caught the Slytherin's wand, and Malfoy pointed his wand at me. We all pointed our wands, and then Malfoy was going to hex, but then Albus and I disarmed Malfoy and the other Slytherin."

"You disarmed two Slytherins in 2 minutes on the train to your first year?" asked Neville.

"Have you met my mother? And father for that matter."

"True."

"But why would you insult them? They didn't do anything to you." said Rose to Scorpius

"Didn't do anything?" said Scorpius, his voice rising,

"Yeah, THEY didn't do anything."

"Rose has a point, Malfoy, you can't blame the kids of a family enemy. Their parents might've done something but they themselves didn't do anything. You threatened them." Neville turns to the Potters, "You guys can't do anything either. Malfoy, you are excused. Potters, Rose, stay here." Scorpius angrily got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Are we in trouble?" asked James.

"No. I thought Rose and the Weasleys should know. They were here earlier, talking to me, but I decided to let Rose know when she came in for her 'detention' to be informed of the situation. Don't worry, your parents are okay with it. Rose, there is someone here trying to get to them, meaning kidnapping or assassination. No eyes on who, but be alert."

"And why should I know?"

"Well, there is a possibility they might try to get to you as well. Not like the Potters but they may see you as a way into them." said Neville. Rose went quiet.

"That's why we were sitting on the steps and not talking. We had just found out the same thing, but seeing that whatever happens to us is worse, we didn't want to talk." said Albus.

"Are we allowed to talk to our friends about it?"

"Well if you feel that you can trust them." said Neville.

"Well is it a student or teacher?" asked Rose.

"We don't quite know." said Neville.

—

"Okay, I might tell them, I think they deserve to know but I will leave out the part about kidnapping/assassination. I will be the one to tell. I'm sure they will understand." said Rose as her, Albus, Lily and James walked out of the Great Hall after dinner the next day.

"Just be careful you 3, maybe one of them is who's trying to get to you. Uncle Neville never said it was a student or a teacher," said James, "And on that note, enjoy the last days of your life!"

"Ugh." said Lily, making a face at him as they walked into the common room. As the portrait hole opened, all the Gryffindor's heads turned and stared at Albus, Lily, James and Rose. _Everyone must've known that something is wrong._ thought Albus.

"What is everyone staring at now?" asked Albus, saying it with a sigh. Meghan Redford and George Barton stepped up. "Look at this." Meghan showed to Daily Prophet. And on the front page, 'Harry Potter ordered aurors to surround Hogwarts and hasn't given a reason!' It headlined.

"Yes, it's just about my dad we have nothing to do with it." said Lily.

"Did you even read the article?" asked Meghan.

"Because I can totally read this long article in 20 seconds." said Lily sarcastically.

"But look at this photo," said George, the photo, was a photo of Harry, Hermione, James, Albus and Lily, walking across the field and Harry, pointing at the aurors. "'Harry Potter and his wife Hermione Granger, telling their children James Sirius, a 3rd year at Hogwarts, and Albus Severus and Lillian Luna, their 1st year twins, what the aurors are doing here. Something that they aren't telling us. A good idea would be to ask to them' So tell us Potters, what are they doing here?"

"What's going on?"

"What are you not telling us?"

"Well, it's not like we can just give away information to the world!" said James.

"Oh yeah? Well, is it putting us in danger?" asked John Grenich, a 4th year.

"No, it doesn't actually involve you." Lily grunted, angrily.

"Well," said Albus.

"Shush." said Lily.

"So does it?" someone shouted.

"NO!" the 4 kids shouted.

"I don't believe you." said someone.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" shouted Neville, who had just walked through the door.

"What is going on with the aurors, Professor Longbottom? Why are they here?" asked someone in the back.

"If Mr. Potter hasn't revealed it to the public, it is none of your business then." said Neville. "Now everyone, up to bed, now!"

"But it is only 7:30!"

"But as head of house, I say now." said Neville. _Thank God for Neville._ thought Albus.

After everyone cleared out, on their way out of the common room, Rose, Albus and Lily were stopped by Leslie, Andy and Michael. They looked at Neville, and Neville nodded, then left the room. "So. Now that everyone knows that Rose is in on the situation, don't we deserve an explanation?" asked Michael.

"What's wrong, you can tell us. You always can." said Leslie.

"Ok. I'll tell. It may be easier to hear from me. It might sound a little weird from them." said Rose. Albus and Lily walked over to the couch in the corner of the room. Lily laid her head on Albus's shoulder. "You okay?" asked Albus.

"I'm fine."

"No, I know that look." Lily giggled a little bit at that.

"Do you think we're going to die?" asked Lily.

"Really? That was what is currently on your mind."

"Well, do you?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

"It's only our second day of classes and we already have the entire school hating us." said Lily.

"Yeah." Albus thought about that for a long time. _Will we die?_ And after a while, he thought, _If I'm going to die, I want to die with my whole family around me._ He also thought about the world after he and his family were murdered. He knew that it would leave the world in panic and shock, because what would you do without the best and most famous wizard and witch in the world? Almost everyone knew his parents, and because he looked like his dad, he got all the questions about his Dad. But Lily got all the questions about his mum. James just was there. That would be nice, to be like James. They sat there for a little while, Lily resting her head on his shoulder, his arms around her. After about 10 minutes, Rose, Andy, Michael and Leslie came and sat down on the couch and chairs nearby.

"Why could you two tell us?" asked Andy

"Why couldn't we tell you? How hard do you think it is to tell your best friends you were going to be brutally murdered?" said Lily, frustratedly.

"Well…" said Andy.

"Difficult, huh? Plus the less you knew, you wouldn't try to protect us. You don't know what we're up against. And, that means that we have a weakness, you guys." said Lily.

"And that's okay. We can help you." said Leslie.

"Fine then. We'll do some investigating." Albus said, getting up. Andy and Michael followed him up the left staircase, back to their room.

"Let's go up." said Rose. The trio of girls walked up the stairs, but Lily stopped Leslie on the steps right before their room. "You like him, don't you." said Lily,

"Like who?" asked Leslie, nervously.

"Albus. You have a crush on Albus." she replied.

"No, no I don't." Leslie quickly answered.

"C'mon, it's obvious. I see the look." She turned to open the door, her head spun back around, "Just admit it. I can always tell if someone has a crush on Albus. You wouldn't believe it." Then she walked in the room. _Maybe I do. He is pretty cute. And really funny, and sweet. Woaha, I do have a crush on Albus! I do!_ thought Leslie. She smiled, and she walked into the room. She laid down in her four-poster bed and went to sleep, but before she fell asleep, she thought to herself, _If I have a crush on Albus, then I should help him on his mission to help stop whoever wants to end the Potters_.

 **That budding romance! Oh Lily, she is so funny. Leslie is so cute, I think they will make a cute couple. What do you guys think? Next chapter will be up soon! I don't think that I will have a schedule because I usually write on the weekends and not during the week (Homework is annoying) but I will try to post as often as possible. Love y'all! -Lizzy**


	8. Chapter 7 - The Secrets The Potters Hide

**Hola everyone! How y'all doing! I'm in the zone right now for posting. It might be hard to post this week. Anyway, I LOVE this chapter! It's pretty funny.**

Chapter 7 - The Secrets that the Potters Hide

Friday morning, the 6 kids, Albus, Lily, Rose, Leslie, Michael and Andy walked into the Great Hall. People were still staring at Albus, Lily and Rose. "Just ignore them. I was the first Weasley. Trust me, I got more stares than you." said Victoire, as she walked past.

"Mail's here." said Rose.

"Wow, people are already getting letters? We just got here a couple days ago." said Leslie. The Potter family owl, Hedwig II flew in and dropped three red envelopes in front of James, Albus and Lily.

"Well, shit." said Lily. McClaggen just happened to walk by as she said this, "That's 5 points from Gryffindor for language, Miss Potter." Lily rolled her eyes. Albus opened his red letter, "ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" the voice of his mother, Hermione boomed across the Great Hall, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US WHEN WE WERE HERE ON TUESDAY! YOU GOT A DETENTION ON THE TRAIN? FROM UNCLE NEVILLE OF ALL PEOPLE, THE ONE PROFESSOR THAT DOESN'T GIVE DETENTIONS? YOU REALLY DIDN'T THINK THAT YOUR FATHER AND I WOULDN'T FIND OUT? NEED I REMIND YOU THAT YOU ARE TO SET AN EXAMPLE FOR OTHERS, PEOPLE WILL LOOK TO YOU. GETTING A DETENTION ON THE TRAIN IS NOT A GOOD EXAMPLE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? AND ANOTHER REMINDER, YOUR DAD AND I HAVE EYES EVERYWHERE!" shouted the howler. It ripped itself up. Lily and James looked at each other, then tore theirs up. Everyone in the room was looking at the Potters.

When they got to Hagrid's, they told the stories of the Howler, and how people were suspecting them of knowing why the aurors were here. "Mum just made it worse by sending the howlers." said Albus.

"What is wrong Lily? Still mad at yer Mum? I could so see 'er sending yer guys howlers. You should've seen the lectures she gave Ron 'n 'Arry when they didn't do something correctly. It was really funny." said Hagrid, pouring the tea for Albus, Lily, Rose, Leslie, Andy and Michael. Rose, Lily and Albus had invited Leslie, Andy and Michael to have tea with them at Hagrid's.

"Well that mini-Malfoy" started Lily,

"Scorpius." said Albus,

"He's mini-Malfoy to me, absolutely hates me. He's threatened me twice in the past week, and both have ended in me winning though, but he doesn't get it."

"Get what?"

"That I don't want to fight him."

"Well, what did he do to you that made you lash out?"

"The first time he insulted my family," she said angrily, "And the second time he wouldn't move."

"Well, did you politely ask him to move?"

"Yes."

"And you pushed him into a wall for that?"

"How did you know?"

"Everyone knows, Lily," said Hagrid,

"Well, that's just great. Don't need to draw anymore attention to myself already." she sat down, flaming mad.

"Did you really think that you weren't? You're a Granger-Potter. Everyone knows that, so it's not like you can go unnoticed. You have the eyes that everyone knows. Plus with your personality, it'd be hard to go unnoticed." said Rose,

"Thanks Sherlock."

"Just ignore him, that's all you can do." said Hagrid,

"Me, ignore, that's funny." said Lily.

Early Saturday morning, before breakfast and class, Leslie wanted to mail some letters home. She wanted to tell her parents how school was, what house she was in, her friends and other things as well. But Rose told her she couldn't tell her parents about how Albus and Lily are in danger. But she did tell them that three of her best friends are children of some of current most famous wizards and witches in the world. Leslie grabbed her letters, put on her uniform and cloak, and walked up to the owlery. She was surprised to find that she wasn't the only one up there. Standing at the far corner was James Potter, staring off into the distance, holding a letter, and petting an owl. _I forgot there were two Potter boys._ thought Leslie. His hair was a brown with a little bit of red. He was a lot taller than Leslie, but to be fair, he is two years older.

"So, you know our secret." he said, without turning around,

Leslie didn't know what to say, "Yeah, I guess."

His head lowered as he turned. He looked straight into Leslie's eyes. She had never been this close to James before, but noticed that his eyes were a stunning hazel, _All of the Potters have the most stunning eyes._ thought Leslie. "Be careful. My brother is just like my father. A good person, but always getting into too crazy of adventures and loads of trouble. This isn't your fight. You don't have to fight it."

"But Lily and Al are my friends. I want them to be safe."

"Lil and Al can take care of themselves. Make sure that following them is really worth it." He broke eye-contact and looked out again, "You'd think being famous was nice. Luxury, popularity. But the worst part of having the most famous parents in the world can warrant something evil. The worst is when you are the weakness of them and knowing that they will sacrifice everything for you, even their lives, can be a little scary. By attempting to take us, they are luring my parents into a trap, a trap that won't end well and my parents very well know it. Even if my parents trade themselves instead of us, the weakest evil wouldn't even think about letting a Potter, the hope of the innocent, get away. Not after the last time. Even if the bargain was to let us go unharmed, they won't keep their bargain." then he walked towards the door, his hand brushing Leslie's robes. "Chose your battles wisely." he said. He started to walk off when Leslie said, "Wait James."

"Yeah?"

"I know that I'm new at this, so I don't know a lot, but if you don't mind me asking, why are your parents famous?" asked Leslie.

He looked down at his feet, then he looked back at Leslie, then back at his feet again. "They fought in the Wars."

"But what made them so significant? I mean, many people fought in the wars."

"In 1981, my father stopped Lord Voldemort when he was 1 year old. In 1992, my parents and Rose's dad stopped him. In 1993, my parents, Rose's dad and Professor Longbottom's wife stopped him again, destroying one of the 7 horcruxes, the diary. In 1995, Voldemort and Barty Crouch Jr. started a plan to bring my dad to him. My parents were entered in the legendary tri-school wizarding tournament, by force, and they won, but the cup was a portkey, transporting my parents to a graveyard, where they dueled him and escaped. In 1996, My parents, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, Rose's parents Luna Lovegood and Ron Weasley, and the second year Alice Longbottom's parents Neville Longbottom or Professor Longbottom the Herbology teacher and Ginny Weasley, the Quidditch player, fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. In 1997, the same people along with Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley and Minerva McGonagall fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and the Assassination of Albus Dumbledore. Again in 1997 the Battle of the Seven Potters took place in which, Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour, Ron Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and Mundungus Fletcher took Polyjuice and transformed into my dad, so is confuse the death eaters so they could move Dad easily. Each Potter had an escort, Alastor Moody, Bill Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Rubeus Hagrid. Moody died by killing curse. In 1997 the Ministry fell into the control of Lord Voldemort. In 1997, there was an infiltration of the ministry, where my parents and Rose's dad, aka the Golden Trio or whatever they're called, went into the ministry by use of Polyjuice potion. They were looking for Salazar Slytherin's Locket, which was a horcrux, they found it and escaped. On December 24,1997, the Attack on Godric's Hallow took place, and my parents were in the middle of it. While mourning by my grandparents' graves, they were attacked by Voldemort's snake, who my mom was able to repell. On December 30, 1997, the 'Golden Trio' went to the Lovegood house, Rose's mum's house, in search for the meaning of the symbol, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. The house blew up, but they escaped. In 1998, they were captured by Snatchers and my mum was tortured by the Cruciatus curse for information. My dad and Rose's dad were able to escape with the house-elf, Dobby, but before that, they rescued Mum. With the help of a goblin called Griphook, who later betrayed them, broke into Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley, grabbed the horcurx they needed, and got away by flying on a stolen dragon while destroying most the bank, explaining why Potters can't go into Gringotts(Rita Skeeter wrote an article about that). It still to this day, was the only successful break-in at Gringotts Bank, ever. Then finally, on May 2, 1998 was the Battle of Hogwarts, which I'm sure you know the story of." he said turning around and walking off.

Leslie quickly mailed her letters. On her way back, she thought about what James had said. _Not after the last time. Not after the last time, what does that mean?_ thought Leslie. Leslie was walking back to the dorm, then she realized she didn't really know what the Battle of Hogwarts was. She decided to hit the library in search of the Battle of Hogwarts. But of course, unexpected, she wasn't the only one in the library. There were two other people, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. But they were across the room from each other.

"Hey Rose," said Leslie, "What are you doing in here?"

"Homework. I asked Lily if she wanted to come, but she said she finished, but I highly doubted that, and she wanted to sleep."

"Oh, sounds just like her." said Leslie.

"You have no idea. What are you doing here?"

"I was, uh, going to do some research. Like, personal interest."

"Nice, what on?"

"Umm, I uh, don't know, yet." said Leslie, hesitantly.

"Oh, okay, good luck then!" said Rose.

"Thanks. By the way," Leslie said, noticing the History of Magic paper, "It was in 1981, not 1982. James told me" Rose smiled, "Thanks. When did you see James?"

"This morning. I went to the owlrey. He told me all about it after I asked."  
"I'm sensing that you've fallen for both Potters."

"And I'm sensing Lily spilt the beans."

"Well, Lil's never been very good at keeping secrets."

"But how did you know that I MIGHT have fallen for James."

"Well, from the way you've described it, you called him James, not Potter. If you're close to someone, you call them by their first name, and everyone else by their last name."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Well, Lily doesn't know about James so I'll keep it between you and me."

"Fine. Bye."

Leslie looked at the section under 'Second Wizarding Wars' where there were so many books. She was looking at the books. _Harry Potter_ by Minerva McGonagall, _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ by Rita Skeeter, _An Encyclopedia of the Wizarding Wars: People, Items, Battles and More!_ by Gennifer Hopkins, _The Secrets the Potters Hide_ by Rita Skeeter. _I think that I will try this one._ thought Leslie. She peered around the corner. Rose had left, but Malfoy was still there, in the corner. _He won't bother me, as long as I won't talk to him._ thought Leslie. She sat down at a table across the room from Malfoy, as for no questioning about the Potter secret.

As she was reading, she heard the names echoing in her head James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lillian Luna, as their names were mentioned many times in the book. They had whole pages about them, with information Lily and Albus had never even told them, and loads of 'exclusive' pictures. _Seems like a magazine more than a book._ thought Leslie. But she read on. After she had finished that book, she started one called _the Battle of Hogwarts_ by Lavender Brown. _Harry had surrendered himself, died, but then came back alive, then the Golden Trio killed Voldemort._ thought Leslie. "This doesn't make any sense." said Leslie, aloud without realizing it.

"You're right. It doesn't. That's 'cause you're looking in the wrong place for information about it." Leslie froze for a second then turned. Expecting to see Scorpius, she saw Lily, sitting on the table, with her feet on the chair.

"What, how did you know I was here?"

"Really? Have we met? Hi, I'm Lily and uh, telepathic."she said.

"Rose told you."

"Yup."

"Why did she send you here?"

"When Rose said that you were talking to James this morning about it. Rose and I know that for some reason, James has a fear of talking about the Battle of Hogwarts."  
"MS. POTTER! GET OFF THE TABLE." Madam Pince shouted.

"Ugh." said Lily getting off the table. But right after she sat down, her feet were on the table.

"So, because she knows that you want to know about the battle, I can educate you on that."

"How does she know that I want to know?"

"She's Rose. She's a genius. But sometimes, a bit of a gen-ass."

"Right."

"So here's the real story. So Rose wanted me to tell you but truth be told," she handed Leslie a book, "All Potters have fear of telling the story of the Battle of the Hogwarts." She walked right out of the library. Leslie looked at the book, The Battle of Hogwarts by the Unknown Author.

"Ok-ay." said Leslie to herself.  
"Now who do we have here?" said yet another voice. "A filthy, little Mudblood. Aren't you the little girl that hangs out with the Potters? Why would you ever hang out with them? They're not telling you everything, you know. The Potters are known for keeping secrets. That's a trait they've been passing down through all of them."  
"They have a right to keep their secrets. They don't have a lot of privacy, so the secrets they keep should stay secret." said Leslie.

"And what good of a friend is Lily if she can't trust you with her family's darkest secrets? They can't explain the Battle of Hogwarts to you. Why, they've given you a book on it. That's pathetic."

"It's a painful topic." said Lily, pointing her wand and walking towards Malfoy. Albus and James were right behind, Rose, Andy and Michael were behind them.

"And what am I going to do now? Multiple Potters, a weasel, 2 mudbloods and a random person?"

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Lily. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ANYONE A MUDBLOOD! APOLOGIZE TO LESLIE AND APOLOGIZE TO ANDY!"

"Apologize to Morgan and Hesby! That is so rude." said James.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES IS GOING ON IN HERE!" shouted Madam Pince.

"Uh—" said Lily.

"HEADMISTRESS'S OFFICE! NOW!"

 **Told you it would be funny. I love the howler. But if Harry and Ron had sent it, they'd be proud. Please read and review! Tell me if I have any problems please!**

 **-Lizzy**


	9. Chapter 8 - Headmistress's Office Again

**And they're back in the Headmistress's office. Oh Lily**

Chapter 8 - The Headmistress's Office, Again

James, Lily, Albus, Rose, Andy, Michael, Scorpius and Leslie were marched up to McGonagall's study by Madam Pince. "What is it this time. I swear, by Christmas, you Potters are going to be living in here!"

"Sorry Headmistress." said Lily.

"These kids were messing around in the library! They were yelling and dueling in the library!" shouted Madam Pince.

"Thank you Madam Pince, you are dismissed. Thank you." said McGonagall. Madam Pince stormed out, flaming mad.

"Really Potter, dueling? We thought you would've been more like your mother." said McGonagall.

"Well I'm not my mother at all. We have nothing in common. Nothing at all!" shouted Lily.

"Morgan, Hesby, Rockman and Malfoy, we will deal with this later. I'm going to walk you out. Potters, Weasley, stay here."

"You were dueling in the library?" said Dumbledore to Lily.  
"I don't get why people think I'm my mother. I'm not! She's smart, clever, brave and famous for doing something amazing. I'm famous because I'm her daughter. People think I'm going to be able to carry on the family legacy, well they better start dreaming." said Lily, frustrated.

"I really hope you don't think that." said another voice.

"Don't get your hopes up." Lily said as she crossed her arms.

"Now you won't want to be talking back your parents, now will you." said a familiar voice, a cross between a teenage voice and deep voice. Lily froze, and spun around. "You mean you heard all of that?" she said quietly, almost a whisper.

"Yes, and all those things you said back there aren't true. You don't need to live up to the family legacy just yet. You've got some time to think about your ultimate plan. Rose on the other hand," Mum nudged Dad to stop talking. Rose crossed her arms as he said that. "I'm sorry, Rose." said Dad.

"It's okay Uncle Harry."

"Wait, Uncle, what?" said Snape.

"He's not really my uncle, Professor. Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione were basically adopted into the family over 25 years ago." said Rose.

"Oh great. You must be a Weasley." said Snape.

"Yes. But I'm not like the other Weasleys. I don't like pranks. I like school and my favorite subject is Potions."

"Why did I have to teach the Weasleys that caused trouble. Why couldn't I've have taught now!" said Snape.

"Don't get angry, Severus, there are even more Weasleys now, and they all are trouble makers." said Dumbledore. "But why, Lily, was it nesscary?"

"That's what we all are wondering." said Mum.

"Malfoy called Leslie a Mudblood." said Albus. Everyone in the room seemed offended, especially Mum, who Dad hugged tighter, to hide the scars that spelt out 'Mudblood' on her arm, 19 years ago. She had her head on Dad's shoulder. Lily and Rose were going to burst into to tears. They ran over to Mum and Dad, who brought her into the circle of hugs. James patted Albus on the back. "I'm sorry man. I know you've had a crush on her this whole time." he said.

"What?" said Mum,

"Never mind. MALFOY!" shouted McGonagall into the microphone. Malfoy walked in. "It is a public offense to call someone a Mudblood. Never will you call anyone that again. You have 2 months of detention WITH ME and a owl home. I will talk to Ms. Morgan later." Malfoy stormed out of the room.

"I think, that the Potters should take next week off. If you want to, Ms. Weasley, you can go home for the next week as well. I will owl your parents that you are taking next week off, if you want to."

"Thank you for the offer, but I would like to stay." said Rose. I'm going to go now. Thank you, though."

"Alrighty Potters, we will take next week off. Thank you Professor." said Mum.  
"Potter, Granger, any word on who the person is?"

"No. Not yet. Kids, go pack the things you need. You'll have a lot of down time where we're going, so bring your homework." said Mum.

"Okay." the kids went to grab their stuff. Everyone seemed to have heard about it. James, Albus and Lily walked quickly with their heads down, not answering anything.

"What happened?"

"What's going on?"

"Did you really do it?"

"Lily, did you punch Malfoy?"

There were questions just like that as they walked through the halls. Even in the common room, fellow Gryffindors asked them what was wrong, but they brushed them off.

"Lily, James, 5 minutes, back here." said Albus.

"Albus, what's going on?" asked Fred.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." said Albus. Albus walked up the stairs. Once he was back in his room, with his roommates, Andy, Michael, John and Walker.

"What in the bloody hell is going on Albus! The whole school's talking about it. What happened. What really happened?" said Walker,

Albus grabbed a backpack and started stuffing things into it.

"Al! What is going on! Where are you going!" shouted Michael,

"I'll owl you guys, I don't have much time." he said.  
"Al, you could at least tell us where you are going!" said Andy.

Albus didn't want to talk to them. He grabbed his backpack and ran out the door. "Albus!" shouted his roommates, running to the door.

"What is wrong with that guy." said Walker.

"Maybe he's gone mental. Same with his siblings. I've heard they're all mental." said John.

"Don't you ever talk about Albus and his family that way!" shouted Andy.

"Why do you even listen to them? He won't even tell you where he's going." said Walker.

"They've gone through a lot lately. Don't talk about them. It's rude to talk about them." said Michael,

"Shut up, Walker." said Andy,

"Out of all of this, his sister's really cute." said Walker, turning around.

—

"Ready to go?" said Lily, with her backpack.

"You guys didn't tell anyone, did you?" said Albus.

"Nope." said Lily and James.

"Let's get out of this hellhole called school." said James.

As Albus, Lily and James walked through the halls, there was staring, pointing and whispering to them. They went up the Headmistress's office, where their parents were waiting. "You ready to go, kids?" asked Mum.

"Let's floo out of here. Guess where were going?" said Dad.

"Where?" asked Albus.

"The Burrow." said Mum. The Potters flooed out of McGonagall's office and to the Burrow.

"Do they know that we're here?" asked James.

"Nope. But Molly's gonna have a field day. She hasn't seen you guys in forever." said Dad. He knocked on the door

 **Who do you think each Potter is like? I love that James is really caring for his siblings, it just kinda happened. Cool beans. See y'all next time! Please check out my other fan fiction The Avenging Wizards, it is a Harry Potter/Avengers crossover. I'm thinking of starting another one as well. Please Read and Review! -Lizzy**


	10. Chapter 9 - The Burrow

**This chapter will be good. Ah, James showing his true colors. Good for him. Please Read and Review!**

Chapter 9 - The Burrow

"IS THAT HARRY AND HERMIONE!" shouted a loud voice from inside,

"Uh oh." said Mum and Dad, looking at each other.

"YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" shouted a loud female voice. Mum and Dad looked nervous. The door flew open as Molly said, "YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD VISIT BEFORE THEY WENT OFF TO SCHOOL!"

"We were very busy." said Harry, hugging Molly.

"But isn't school going on right now?"

"Yes, Molly, but there's been some problems. Lily, Albus, James, go upstairs and go to bed." said Mum.

"Hermione, what's going on?" asked Arthur.

"We will explain in a minute. Upstairs, now." said Mum. The kids went upstairs to Uncle Ron's room on the top floor. James and Albus took Uncle Ron's old bed, and Lily took Dad's old bed.

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Albus.

"What do you think. Isn't it obvious? Us and the whole Hogwarts intruder things." said Lily.

"Oh, yeah. Why was Molly so angry/happy to see Mum and Dad?" said Albus.

"Molly was their mother." said James.

"What? That doesn't make any sense! We don't have any red heads!" said Albus.

"Well, not really. They spent the majority of the time here with her. She cared for them as much as she did her own children." said James.

"I'm going to sleep. You two better be quiet. I'm planning on sleeping in." said Lily.

"Night." said Albus.

"Al, do you think that we will go back?" James asked in a whisper.

"Back where?"

"Hogwarts, ding-a-ling."

"I dunno. Why did you wait to tell me now?"

"Lily, ding-dong."

"You afraid to let your guard down in front of Lily?"

"She'll laugh at me."

"You're right, she will!" then there was laughter, "You guys are the worst at whispering." said Lily from her bed.

"But now I'm serious." said James.

"We know genius, Sirius is your middle name." said Lily. The three broke out into laughter.

"Back on topic. Lily, you always have something to say, any input?" asked Albus,

"I don't know. And besides, Dad and Mum come up often, so I think it would be fine to come back." said Lily,

"Then why are we here?" asked Albus.

"Because we've had so much stress last week, with the Ministry, people and to top it off school, McGonagall thought we could use a break." replied Lily.

"What do you think they're talking about downstairs?" asked Albus.

"What time is it?" asked Lily, rubbing her eyes.

"Lily, the clock on the wall says 12:30 am, and probably things." James replied.

"James, do you have any extendable ears from Uncle George?" asked Lily.

"Never leave without them." he said, pulling one out of his pocket. They walked to the staircase, and dropped the ear down. The heard Harry's voice, Hermione's, Molly's, Arthur's, and 4 others that were Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville.

"What are they doing in here?" whispered Albus.

"It's 12:45 in the morning. And they had a party? Without me? Outrageous!" said James.

"It's not a party, they're saying something about us. Shut up and listen!" Lily said.

"How much do they know?" asked Ron.

"Not too much, just that there is someone trying to get to them. I think that telling," said Hermione.

"'Mione, that's going to make it worse." interrupted Ginny.

"But not telling them can make them find out on their own. They're probably listening right now." said Hermione, pulling down the extendable ear.

"JAMES SIRIUS, ALBUS SEVERUS AND LILLIAN LUNA! DOWN HERE NOW!" shouted Hermione.

"Bloody hell 'Mione, how'd you know?" asked Neville.

"Practice." she said looking right at James.

"Sorry mum, for eavesdropping all the time, on you, dad, everyone else…"

"Did you eavesdrop on what I had to tell Rose a few weeks ago, when I told you to leave?" asked Luna.

"Maybe…" he said.

"Back to the point, I believe you owe us some answers," said Lily, locking her parents in a dead stare.

"Harry, you should talk." said Mum.

"'Mione, I um, uh. Okay, we do owe us an explanation. One thing that the majority of the books don't tell you, but your history of magic textbook might, is the Deathly Hallows. We own one of the Hallows, my invisibility cloak, but there are two others, well, one is in the Forbidden Forest, somewhere and the other is broken and the pieces are in the Black Lake. If someone ever asks you about them, send them to me."

"So that's why people want us." said Lily.

"Uh, Lily, I don't understand." said James.

"Me neither." said Albus.

"You guys are hopeless. The Deathly Hallows are the things Voldemort was after. The Elder Wand, most powerful wand, but Dad broke it, the Resurrection Stone, which can kinda bring people back from the dead, which Dad left in the middle of the forest, and finally the invisibility cloak, which is obvious what it is, then Dad, you must have it."

"How did you figure that out so fast?" said Ron, "Even your mum couldn't have done that,"

"I live with these two," she said pointing to Albus and James, "They can be very boring. You said it yourself Dad, History of Magic textbook? Yeah that, I read it twice."

"I thought you hated it." said Albus.

"I said that about Astronomy and Potions."

"Oh right."

"You don't like Potions? All Potters are good at Potions." said Dad

"I may not like it, but that doesn't mean that I'm not good at it." said Lily, frustratedly.

"She's already the best in the class. It's been 1 week!" said Albus.

"That's my girl!" said Dad and Mum at the same time. Lily grinned.

"Back to the point. What can we do to prevent the people from hurting us?" asked James, "I don't want to be dying now! I finally got the girl I have a crush on to notice me and I don't want to die now!"

"Really, you needed to make a girl notice you? That's actually surprising. I thought you were just like my father, and you are." said Harry, "I'm going to show you a couple of spells and give you a couple items that can protect you."

"Ok, let's get started!" said Albus.

"Albus, it is 2:00 in the morning! Go to sleep!" said Arthur.

"Off to bed, NOW!" shouted Hermione. The three went up to sleep, but Albus stopped on the staircase.

"You okay, Al?" asked James.

"No, just tired." he replied.

"Okay then, good night." said James, going up the stairs and disappearing around the corner. Albus sat down on the steps and leaned up against the wall. He could hear the faint voices from his parents, Arthur, Molly, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville downstairs. "But they could die, Harry, that puts them in more danger. They aren't like you and 'Mione, they don't understand what they are up against. They are in grave danger." said Neville.

"That's why it is important that you look out for them, Neville, we know you, and we know how much you care for them. You need to protect them for us. You know how we can't be there." he heard his Dad say.

"Alrighty Albus, we can see you, you know." said Hermione.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" asked Molly.

"I don't know, I just, I guess it is just overwhelming, you know, the thought of people coming after you."

"Oh, trust me, your parents and I can tell you all about it." said Ron.

"But, you knew what you were doing, right? You had plans. I'm awful at making plans." they all bursted out laughing, "What, you're know for you strategies." said Albus.

"Here's a dirty little secret, we had no idea what the bloody hell we were doing. We were just going with the flow." said Ron.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We made plans, they just never worked or specific people," said Hermione, looking towards Harry and Ron, who looked at the floor, "In which they always managed to mess things up."

"Okay. That still doesn't help me."

"Just go to bed, we'll do it all in the morning." said Hermione, "Before you go up, say good night to everyone."

"Night Molly, night Arthur." he said, hugging them, "Night Luna, Night Neville, Night Ron, Night Ginny."

"We'll see you tomorrow, son." said Harry, as him and Hermione, hugging Albus. Albus went up the stairs and went straight to sleep.

 **Well that's chapter 9! Please Read and Review! I have written about half of the 10th chapter and it will probably be up tomorrow. If you have any ideas, I am open for them. Also if there are any mistakes, please let me know what I can do. I'm still figuring this out. Bye! - Lizzy**


End file.
